Data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some storage devices utilize a semiconductor array of solid-state memory cells to store individual bits of data. Such memory cells can be volatile or non-volatile. Volatile memory cells retain data stored in memory only so long as operational power continues to be supplied to the device. Non-volatile memory cells retain data stored in memory even in the absence of the application of operational power.
So-called resistive sense memory (RSM) cells can be configured to have different electrical resistances to store different logical states. The resistance of the cells can be subsequently detected during a read operation by applying a read current and sensing a signal in relation to a voltage drop across the cell. Exemplary types of RSM cells include resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), spin-torque transfer random access memory (STTRAM or STRAM), etc.